1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a composite power cycle engine that reuses energy that is discharged outside to enhance energy efficiency and reduces fossil fuel consumption to be able to reduce cost.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an engine of a vehicle mixes fossil fuel with air and combusts it to generate rotational energy.
However, of possible energy derived from the fuel, only about 30% is used, as about 30% is wasted due to fuel that is not combusted but is exhausted, about 30% is lost as thermal energy, and about 10% is lost as friction energy.
Accordingly, a composite power cycle that can fundamentally reduce the energy loss has been researched.
Particularly, in one such research system, exhaust gas of the engine is used to generate high temperature steam and the steam rotates a turbine to recover lost energy, but this energy recovery system needs expensive devices such as turbine generator which complicates the system.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.